CHEGA
by AnaLidia30
Summary: Harry está cansado da vida que vem levando, ele precisa de mais. Será que Draco estará disposto a dar? Fic one-shot. Música da fic Explode coração - Gonzaguinha.


Essa é a minha primeira fic HarryXDraco e estou bem ansiosa. Nunca escrevi um slash e espero agradar a quem ler. Não quis defini-la como angst por que amo romances, e é isso que ela é, uma relação de amor.

CHEGA.

Bati a porta com força ao sair, descontando nela toda minha raiva e frustração. A única coisa que eu queria era sair daquele lugar, para não voltar atrás na minha decisão. Se eu o deixasse falar, eu sei que não resistiria, mais poxa, foram doze anos! Doze anos, enganando, mentindo, fingindo e eu não aguento mais! Eu quero mais do que noites de prazer que acabam com o nascer do sol. Quero poder acordar pela manhã e senti-lo ao meu lado, dividir meus anseios, minhas duvidas, minha vida e não um caso qualquer. Mas não, o que as pessoas vão dizer Harry? Era sempre a mesma frase. Eu não estou pronto amor? Era outra já conhecida. E eu? Eu me sentia pronto desde o momento que descobri que o amava. Será que só eu amava nessa relação? Será que eu tinha uma relação?

Me deixei levar por meus pensamentos e minhas frustações e me senti um lixo. Amava aquele idiota com todas as minhas forças e ele nunca estaria pronto pra mim, pra me assumir. Então eu dei um ultimato, ou ele me assumia ou era o fim. Ele me olhou como se não acreditasse que eu teria coragem e começou com a mesma conversa de sempre.

- Harry eu não estou pronto!

Foi o suficiente pra mim.

- Ok, seja feliz! Foi minha última frase.

Eu podia ter aparatado mais, eu precisava pensar, precisava fazer meu coração entender que apesar da dor que agora ele sentia, nós ficaríamos bem.

Caminhei sem rumo por mais de uma hora, e quando finalmente comecei a prestar atenção em onde eu estava vi que parei em um ponto da Londres bruxa onde vários casais namoravam. Por um momento meu coração teve vontade de voltar, pedir desculpas, dizer que eu estava agindo sem pensar e que o amava mais do que tudo, mas minha decisão já tinha sido tomada.

Eu não cheguei a ela por capricho ou infantilidade. Durante esses doze anos eu ponderei e pesei os prós e os contra de tudo o que vivemos e no final eu não pude mais aguentar. Ver aqueles casais de mãos dadas, sem se importar com o que os outros falavam ou pensavam, ver famílias com seus filhos comemorando alguma coisa que no olhar delas era muito importante, ver tudo o que eu nunca tive, me fez ter mais certeza que eu não podia mais viver assim.

Voltei a caminhar, sentia necessidade de voltar pra casa, de sufocar aquele sentimento que foi a minha salvação e a minha perdição ao mesmo tempo.

Por mais que eu não quisesse pensar nele, tudo que eu via me lembrava aquele loiro maldito, os restaurantes caros, as pessoas bem vestidas e em como ele teria dito que aquilo era uma bagunça, onde já se viu, os ricos comendo crème brûlée e do outro lado da rua pessoas comendo cachorro quente!? Ri melancolicamente. Meu loiro podia ser tão esnobe e tão simples em questão de minutos. Como na vez que eu pedi uma pizza em casa e ele reclamou que aquilo não era digno dele, mais foi só eu colocar um pedaço em sua boca, obrigado é claro, que seus olhos brilharam como uma criança que toma sorvete pela primeira vez.

Era esse o Draco que eu amava! Esse era o Draco que inúmeras vezes acordou de madrugada para me abraçar por causa de um pesadelo com a guerra, eu amava o Draco que me aconchegava em seus braços quando eu me lembrava de todos que eu perdi pela minha vida, que me amava com todas as forças e gritava meu nome quando gozava.

Mais ele só era meu dentro das paredes da casa que fingíamos não ter. Por que fora dela, na maior parte do tempo, ele era Malfoy e eu Potter. No ministério quando nos encontrávamos, fazíamos questão de brigar, implicar e algumas vezes até nos socar para manter as aparências, mais em casa, ele era meu e eu era dele.

Nem me dei conta e já estava na porta do meu ¨apartamento para amigos¨. Era assim que eu chamava aquela casa que para todos era minha, mais de minha não tinha nada. Eu dormia lá as vezes só para não levantar suspeitas, e recebia meus amigos para que eles achassem que eu realmente morava lá, mais ali não era o meu lugar. Me sentia estranho, vazio, como se faltasse alguma coisa, e por mais que eu não quisesse admitir, era dele que eu sentia falta.

Entrei tomei banho, e logo tratei de deitar, mais o sono não queria ser meu amigo essa noite, e por mais que eu tentasse não conseguia parar de pensar em tudo o que havíamos vivido.

_**Depois da guerra ficamos um dois anos sem nos ver, e quando ele começou a trabalhar no ministério eu sinceramente o ignorei, mais com o tempo e o contado diário, notei que ele estava diferente, não que ele não continuasse com aquela pose de príncipe e tal, mais seu olhar pra mim não era mais duro ou raivoso e sim, cauteloso e muitas vezes até malicioso, mesmo eu não tendo admitido na época. **_

_**Um noite quando eu estava saindo do meu escritório ele estava parado na porta e se assustou ao me ver. **_

_**- O que foi Malfoy, algum problema? Ele parecia bem constrangido.**_

_**- Não eu... Eu estava só passando. Ele se afastou e saiu.**_

_**No mês seguinte ele me ignorou e só quando ele achava que eu não estava vendo ele me olhava. Fiquei intrigado com o motivo dele me olhar tanto e passei a observa-lo também. Com o tempo sabia quando ele estava entediado, aborrecido, alegre ou triste. E quando eu via tristeza no seu olhar um sentimento estranho tomava conta de mim e eu não consegui compreender o porque.**_

_**Quatro meses depois, exatamente no dia 16 de janeiro eu fiquei novamente até mais tarde no trabalho e do nada um Malfoy possesso entrou na minha sala gritando falando coisas sem sentido e eu estava tão atônito que não conseguia dizer nada. Ao invés de eu prestar atenção no que ele falava o modo como ele me olhava me incendiou. **_

_**- Diga alguma coisa Potter! Saí do meu transe e tentei entender o que se passava.**_

_**- O que você disse Malfoy, desculpe não prestei atenção.**_

_**-Não prestou atenção!?**_

_**- Você é maluco testa rachada? Levou tantas imperdoáveis assim que ficou mais idiota do que você já era? **_

_**Aquilo já estava me irritando.**_

_**- Malfoy, o que você quer, diga logo? Ele pareceu ponderar o que ia dizer mais falou assim mesmo.**_

_**- Você.**_

_**Acho que na hora fiquei paralisado, pois ele se aproximou e sussurrou em meu ouvido.**_

_**- Quero você Harry!**_

_**Bem, depois disso, eu não sei quem beijou quem, ou o por que eu beijei e me deixei beijar, mais ter Draco rasgando minhas roupas e me lambendo daquele jeito era tudo o que eu queria. Foi a nossa primeira transa, que foi seguidas por muitas, até que resolvemos que transar correndo em salas vazias era coisa de estudante. **_

_**Então ele me chamou para ir até seu apartamento, estranhei um pouco o lugar por que era um bairro trouxa de Londres, mais quando entrei, vi o por que ele escolheu aquele lugar pra morar. **_

_**Tudo era magico, quem via de fora, via um prédio pequeno e feio, mais por dentro era uma verdadeiro castelo. Eu soube por Ron que a família Malfoy, havia conseguido seus bens que foram confiscados pelo ministério de volta, mais não imaginava que pudesse ser dessa maneira. Perguntei a ele alguns anos depois o por que dele não ter voltado para casa dos pais e ele disse que precisava viver sua vida.**_

_**Naquela casa, fizemos amor pela primeira vez. É estranho dizer isso depois de todas as vezes que transamos no trabalho mais, amor, de verdade, nós só fizemos na nossa casa. **_

_**E essa casa que para o mundo não existia que vivi por muito tempo meu mundo perfeito. Eu trabalhava nervoso e apressado olhando pras horas o tempo todo como se isso fosse fazê-la passar mais depressa, só para correr para ele. **_

_**E então houve a primeira grande briga. Nos estávamos comemorando três anos e resolvemos jantar juntos. Peguei uma chave de um portal para Paris e jantamos em um fino restaurante em frente a Torre Eiffel. A noite parecia perfeita e tudo rumava para isso quando resolvemos voltar pra casa e terminar nossa noite em nossa cama. Aparatamos quase perto de casa e como já era bem tarde não nos importamos em ficar abraçados. Então senti que ele tremeu de repente e olhei sem entender. Havia uma mulher parada na nossa porta. No primeiro momento eu pensei que pudesse ser alguma armadilha de um comensal desaparecido ou um repórter bisbilhoteiro, mais quando ele se afastou e abraçou eu fiquei sem compreender. Pensei em me aproximar mais fiquei de longe observando e tentando entender o que eles falavam. Alguns minutos depois a mulher se afastou e aparatou. Vi quando ele suspirou e me olhou com pesar. Comecei a ficar apavorado com a atitude dele, entramos em silencio, e em silencio ficamos até nos deitarmos.**_

_**- Draco, quem era ela? Fui direto, estava curioso e nervoso demais para rodeios.**_

_**- Minha mãe. Ele suspirou.**_

_**- Sua mãe?! Mais ela?**_

_**- Não, ela não morreu. Só estava escondida. E antes que você pergunte era um feitiço de glamour.**_

_**Ele parecia ter lido meu pensamento. Eu a teria reconhecido se não houvesse um feitiço.**_

_**- E vocês se falam sempre? Por que você não me disse que ela estava viva?**_

_**- Acabei de saber Harry! Mais eu já esperava por isso. O corpo de minha mãe nunca foi encontrado e ela sempre foi mais esperta que meu pai. Quando ela percebeu que Voldermort cairia ela sumiu.**_

_**Ele deitou ao meu lado e me abraçou apertado, como se estivesse com medo de me perder.**_

_**- Draco o que foi? Era pra você estar feliz!**_

_**- Harry minha mãe não voltou para um reencontro. **_

_**- Como assim!**_

_**- Minha mãe quer que eu assuma os negócios da família e volte para a mansão Malfoy.**_

_**Tremi com a possibilidade.**_

_**- Sua mãe precisa saber que você não é mais um menino Draco, ela não pode mandar na sua vida. Mais não acho que seja por isso que você ficou assim! Não é só isso é?**_

_**- Não, não é.**_

_**- O que é então?**_

_**- Minha mãe arrumou uma noiva pra mim, puro sangue como meu pai queria, e disse que Astoria será uma boa esposa.**_

_**- ELA O QUE?**_

_**- Harry calma!**_

_**- Como calma Draco! E o que você disse a ela? Ele abaixou a cabeça.**_

_**- O que você disse a ela? Disse pausadamente.**_

_**- Eu não disse nada. Meu peito doeu com a resposta.**_

_**- É isso que eu sou na sua vida Malfoy? Um nada?**_

_**- Harry não é isso, é só que...**_

_**- Só o que Draco? É muito difícil dizer pra sua mãe que você está comigo?**_

_**- Harry, presta atenção no que você está dizendo! Nós nos odiamos a infância toda, estivemos em lados opostos na segunda grande guerra, pra ela eu sou hetero e ela espera que eu a faça avó!**_

_**- Então você diga a ela, sinto muito mamãe, mais eu agora amo o Harry ou seja sou homossexual e se não forem adotados, você nunca será avó!**_

_**- Você fala como se fosse fácil! Você não contou pra nenhum dos seus amigos que estamos juntos!**_

_**- Por que você não deixou! Por mim todos já saberiam que estamos juntos e que nós nos amamos. Mais você fica com esse medo absurdo do que as pessoas vão pensar. Que se foda o que elas pensarem. **_

_**- Você parece que não vive no mesmo mundo que eu! As pessoas falam Potter, elas comentam, inventam e não quero minha reputação na lama novamente.**_

_**- QUE SE DANE A SUA REPUTAÇÃO!**_

_**- Pra você é fácil falar, O SALVADOR DO MUNDO, O MENINO QUE MATOU- VOCE- SABE- QUEM!**_

_**- Não seja idiota Malfoy!**_

_**- Você que é o idiota! Você pode ter tido tudo depois da guerra Potter mais eu não! Lutei pra chegar até aqui e não será qualquer coisa que me fará desistir!**_

_**Olhei incrédulo para ele depois dessas palavras. **_

_**- Você hoje me chamou de nada e de qualquer coisa. Por que você está comigo Malfoy? Por que?**_

_**Por mais que eu quisesse segurar eu já chorava, era pra ser uma noite inesquecível, e de certa maneira estava sendo, mais ela não ia acabar como imaginei.**_

_**- Harry eu te amo, mais ela é a única família que me sobrou, não posso decepcioná-la! Ele se levantou e saiu do quarto. **_

_**Não consegui dormir aquela noite, a pressão de saber que o homem da minha vida me deixaria era demais pra mim. Ele não falou comigo até a manhã seguinte, quando se despediu secamente e foi trabalhar. **_

_**As coisas meio que se acertaram depois disso, mais nunca mais foi a mesma coisa. Draco aceitou voltar a trabalhar nas empresas da família, mais não aceitou as condições impostas por sua mãe. Eu deveria ter ficado feliz mais não fiquei. Apesar de não ter se casado, ele nunca me assumiu. Passamos a nos esconder ainda mais, e os eventuais passeios que dávamos acabaram depois disso. **_

Nem notei quando amanheceu e eu ainda estava em volto as lembranças. Não tinha a menor condição de ir trabalhar, mais ficar ali também não ajudaria então fui para o ministério. O dia passou se arrastando pra mim, e Hermione foi a única que notou meu estado de espirito.

- Harry o que houve? Ela me perguntou enquanto almoçávamos.

- Nada Mione eu só estou quieto!

-Sei! Nas últimas semanas você tem andado assim, misterioso, pensativo, como se tivesse que tomar uma grande decisão. O que está acontecendo meu amigo?

- Realmente não é nada Hermione, eu não dormi bem, só isso!

Ela me olhou com seu jeito maternal de sempre, mais como se tivesse algo importante para dizer, mais não sabia como.

- Fala logo Mione! Ela sorriu.

- Vocês brigaram? Ela sussurrou e meus olhos arregalaram.

- De quem você está falando Hermione?

- Harry, calma! Eu não contei para ninguém.

- Contou o que Hermione? Não à nada para contar!

- Harry, eu sei sobre você é o Malfoy! Ela falou o nome bem baixinho. Me sobressaltei e ela percebeu.

- Como... quando... você?

- Só observando vocês, e a alguns anos.

- Hermione, por favor, eu...

- Harry, é a sua vida! Eu jamais te julgaria! E jurei que nunca comentaria nada com você a menos que eu achasse necessário.

Eu não conseguia acreditar! Tanto tempo escondendo minha vida e ela ali escancarada pra que tivesse um pouco mais de percepção.

- Harry, a quanto tempo?

Respirei fundo antes de responder. Já estava tão cansado de não poder dividir isso com alguém que parecia sufocado.

- Mione, podemos ir pra sua sala? Ela assentiu e caminhamos até lá.

Me joguei no sofá da sala dela como se pesasse uma tonelada.

- Fala Harry!

- Doze anos.

- DOZE!

- É, fala mais alto por que o porteiro não ouviu!

- Desculpe Harry mais eu notei tem uns dois anos e você me diz que ainda existiram mais dez!

- É Mione doze anos! Doze anos me enganando, achando que um dia ele... Já estava chorando, e me senti um idiota por isso.

- Harry, por que?

- Por que ele não me ama, Hemione, não como eu o amo. Eu daria tudo por ele, faria tudo e enfrentaria tudo, mais ele não. Suportei o máximo sabe, até agora mais não posso mais, eu quero mais! Ela ouvia minhas lamentações com um olhar piedoso.

- E por que agora? Digo, por que tudo mudou?

Ri sem humor. – Por sua causa!

- Minha?!

- É. A duas semanas quando nos encontramos na toca, vi o quanto você é feliz com Ron, com sua família, e senti uma grande inveja. Eu queria aquilo sabe! Não quero mais ser sempre sozinho Mi, eu quero mais. Quero uma família minha, uma vida de verdade, mais ele não pôde me dar e eu acabei tudo ontem.

- Eu realmente sinto muito. Mais você está certo, até quando vocês ficariam assim? Vocês não são mais crianças!

- Mais o Draco não vê assim, ele prefere viver uma mentira, e confesso que durante muito tempo isso me bastou, mais não basta mais.

- Você acha que ele não vai ceder?

- Não, não vai. Draco é medroso e arrogante demais pra dar o braço a torcer.

- Não sei o que dizer!

- Não precisa dizer nada. Por mais que agora eu esteja morrendo por dentro, foi melhor assim.

Hermione me abraçou e nos despedimos. Voltei pra minha sala e pedi a Merlin para não encontra-lo.

Duas semanas se passaram e ele não me procurou. Por mais certo que eu estivesse da minha decisão eu ainda acalentava uma esperança de que ele me procurasse, dissesse que me amava e que tudo ficaria bem, mais não aconteceu.

_Chega de tentar dissimular e disfarçar e esconder  
O que não dá mais pra ocultar e eu não posso mais calar  
Já que o brilho desse olhar foi traidor  
E entregou o que você tentou conter  
O que você não quis desabafar e me cortou_

Era domingo e depois de Moly insistir muito fui almoçar na toca. Não estava com humor para brincadeiras em família mais fui assim mesmo. Todos estavam lá com suas respectivas famílias e eu sozinho. Por um minuto me senti um intruso, mais Hermione viu meu olhar e tratou de me alegrar colocando Rose no meu colo. Rose tinha cinco anos, era a primeira filha dos meus amigos e era minha afilhada, uma criança linda, com todas as características Weasley, ruiva com sardinhas e muito hiperativa, mais era esperta como Hermione.

- Padrinho, você está triste?

- Não meu amor, seu padrinho só está cansado. Ela me olhou como se não tivesse caído nesse e sorriu.

- Brinca comigo?

- Claro meu amor, assim que o almoço acabar. Ela sorriu novamente e pulou do meu colo indo ao encontro dos primos.

- Ela está enorme né? Hermione se aproximou.

- Está sim Mi, e cada dia mais linda.

- Alguma noticia? Balancei a cabeça negando.

- Acho que o destino do menino que sobrevivei é ficar sozinho mesmo! Tentei fazer piada com a minha própria desgraça.

- Harry você não acha que... Ela se calou assim que ouviu o som de alguém aparatando.

- Acho que não meu amigo, olha!

_Chega de temer, chorar, sofrer, sorrir, se dar  
E se perder e se achar e tudo aquilo que é viver  
Eu quero mais é me abrir e que essa vida entre assim  
Como se fosse o sol desvirginando a madrugada  
Quero sentir a dor desta manhã_

Levantei o olhar e ele estava lá, lindo e loiro. Meu coração batia tão rápido que poderia saltar do meu peito. Todos olharam na direção dele com cara de espanto mais ele só olhava pra mim. Durante o percurso que ele fez até chegar ate a mim, toda a nossa vida passou na minha mente. As brigas da infância, as desilusões da adolescência, o encontro no ministério, a primeira vez que nos amamos e a primeira vez que ele disse que me amava. Tudo ao mesmo tempo invadiu meu peito feito um furacão enquanto ele se aproximava.

Quando ele finalmente chegou eu podia esperar tudo dele, menos o que ele fez. Ele se aproximou, tocou meu rosto, e me beijou ternamente. Estava tão abismado que não consegui retribuir.

- Era isso que você queria? Ele sorria lindamente.

- Draco eu...

- Não posso viver sem você, volta pra mim?

Todas as minhas duvidas e medos se tornaram inexistentes quando ele me beijou novamente, agora cheio de desejo e saudade. Não queria saber se todos os Wealeys estavam vendo, ou que o mundo estivesse vendo, ele estava ali dizendo que me amava e era tudo o que eu precisava.

_Nascendo, rompendo, rasgando, tomando, meu corpo e então eu  
Chorando, sofrendo, gostando, adorando, gritando  
Feito louca, alucinada e criança  
Sentindo o meu amor se derramando  
Não dá mais pra segurar, explode coração..._

- Eu te amo Draco.

- Eu te amo Harry.

Explode Coração Gonzaguinha

Chega de tentar dissimular e disfarçar e esconder  
O que não dá mais pra ocultar e eu não posso mais calar  
Já que o brilho desse olhar foi traidor  
E entregou o que você tentou conter  
O que você não quis desabafar e me cortou

Chega de temer, chorar, sofrer, sorrir, se dar  
E se perder e se achar e tudo aquilo que é viver  
Eu quero mais é me abrir e que essa vida entre assim  
Como se fosse o sol desvirginando a madrugada  
Quero sentir a dor desta manhã

Nascendo, rompendo, rasgando, tomando, meu corpo e então eu  
Chorando, sofrendo, gostando, adorando, gritando  
Feito louca, alucinada e criança  
Sentindo o meu amor se derramando  
Não dá mais pra segurar, explode coração...


End file.
